Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool is a fanmade cartoon created by Anastasia Stephan. It started with a drawing in 2007 under the name "VampireMeerkat" (Deviantart) which revealed what was under Edd's hat; a common discussion in the Ed, Edd n Eddy fan world. Even though it's just a theory and it has been told by the artist it is not what's honestly under Edd's hat, matching "proof" about this hairdo has been found. Shortly later drawings were made that introduced the new looks of Ed, Edd and Eddy (including a few other characters) when they're older, keeping the hat theory as an important element in Edd's design. The title explains they're in high school, though the point is that they are older (around 17 and 18 years old). Characters Ed Ed recieved glasses from his parents because he has 'lazy eye', but they are also the reason Ed passed all the previous classes at school ("I got through because I wear glasses, Double D"). While Edd is pretty much the only one who does his best at school, Ed's appearance gave him alot of respect from the teachers, while Ed might be even dumber than he was 5 years ago. Ed is still sweet, ignorant and naive as he always was. A feature Eddy still likes to take disadvantage of, even though Ed turned quite useless since Eddy grew stronger than him and is able to floor him, and everyone else, with ease. Though, it's Eddy's failed attempt to realise that and their eternal friendship that keeps them together. His striped shirt changed into a basic red one, and his green jacket stayed the same, but now has with short sleeves; according to the timeline that was designed for Ed, the ends of his sleeves were damaged and therefore he cut them shorter. Age: 19 Favourites: animals(most notably chickens), gravy, butter with toast, monster movies, Edd, Eddy Dislikes: bath, shower, shower gel, soap, vegetables, Sarah Edd Edd switched his trademark hat to a small, green one ever since the cuts at the back of his head grew back. Though he didn't change his original hairdo at all, because he can't. He wears his father's shirt from when he visited high school himself, but because Edd is now the smallest of the three Eds, it looks pretty oversized at times. Edd's personality didn't change much, even though he doesn't have much problems with scamming people anymore. Mainly because the scams are more honest and ask for his professional help. But he still has alot of problems with matters like lying and rejection/rejecting since it's in his nature to be polite and useful. Age: 18 Favourites: the library, literature, science, being righteous, Nazz Dislikes: gossips, someone being way more intelligent than him Eddy Eddy turned into the man he always wanted to be. Being the biggest of the three (though Ed still catches up) and the entire neighbourhood isn't a surprise since Eddy has his dad's genes, after all. With his posture and black clothing one would prospect he has a dark nature, but of all the kids in the Cul-de-Sac Eddy stayed the scam-loving child he always was. His scams are still up to collect cash for jawbreakers, even though that doesn't make much sense since Eddy has more than enough money for jawbreakers with help of his job (which is unknown). Eddy has remarked that he keeps collecting money because it's an obsession way better than Gamestation 64 or reading certain magazines. Even though his size makes him pretty much unbeatable, the others don't treat him any different. His hairdo contains 5 more hairs of which every hair at the back ends with a half curl. He wears a long sleeved white shirt with a black t-shirt over it and black pants. Age: 17 Favourites: jawbreakers, scams, money, bucks, dollars, cash Dislikes: the Kankers, Kevin, no jawbreakers, no scams, no money, no bucks, no dollars, no cash Kevin Kevin teached himself to just ignore those dorks. So far. After the Big Picture Show he honestly tried to befriend them, but came to the conclusion that they were impossible to hang out with. He has a silver scooter on which he crosses around the streets; nothingdifferent than what he always did with his bike. What is different is his cap, which is now green and has the letters SKL on it, but nobody knows what the abbreviation means. Since Kevin stopped giving the Eds so much attention, he's often not around when a new scam takes place, but the fights between Eddy and Kevin are bigger than ever whenever they're having one. Kevin is very fond of Nazz, but has problems showing his true feelings. Edd dressed himself up like Kevin a couple of times to give them both a start, but Kevin's own idioticy always causes Nazz to stop trying. Age: 18 Favourites: his scooter, his bike, Nazz, sports Dislikes: Eddy, needles Rolf Rolf realised language matters after all. Against nana's will, he tries really hard to teach himself proper English, even though he fails miserably. Rolf's family wishes him to stay who he is since they're scared he might lose their traditional habits; that's why they let Rolf work even harder and longer at the farm in the hope he'll forget his homework. What helps. He's is still one of the most respected people in the Cul-de-Sac and Rolf himself is still amazed by Eddy and his scams. So of all the people, Rolf is almost always to be found at the place where the Eddies perform their new scam. Rolf's hair grew a tad longer but still has the same hairstyle, and he wears a dark-green turtle neck sweater. Age: 19 Favourites: animals, his family Dislikes: English language Nazz Nazz still has it and never lost it. She stayed the favourite of every boy in the Cul-de-Sac, though no one ever dared to approach her yet. Nazz' kindness became greater in the years; you really have to go far to get her angry or upset. She has a strong personality and there isn't much that would scare her off. She is defensive and protective, but that doesn't mean she'll do everything she can to help someone, and expects the problem to be solved after she warned the agressor just once. She stopped fancying Kevin. While Kevin still likes Nazz, he is not able to show that he appreciates her. Nazz wears a peach-pink sweater that hangs on her shoulders, a skirt (that slightly resembles a Scottish skirt), and blue pants. Her current hairdo represents her old hair, but seems a bit longer and a bit more loose. Age: 18 Favourites: dancing, teen movies, cheerleading, Edd Dislikes: people touching her hair Sarah Sarah still has the mouth and the right words to make someone shut it. Or to make it worse. She's dressed like a typical teenage girl; and wears a hip-pants and a little, pink top. Noticable is that her hair grew quite a length and always stays in perfect shape and style. Her love for Edd grew stronger, but since Jimmy is showing his own signs of love towards her it makes it difficult for her to be nice to Edd whenever Jimmy's around, not to hurt his feelings. Age: 15 Favourites: Edd Dislikes: Eddy, Ed Jimmy Jimmy tried to make himself look cool by styling his hair, but his behaviour pulls him back to the level everyone knows him from. He still likes playing with dolls and usually invites Sarah to join him, though these childish acts really tire her so now and then. Jimmy often tries to impress Sarah, or to be of any kind of help to her, also ever since he noticed her interest in Edd. This makes Jimmy bear a little bit of hatred for Edd. He often plays an exaggerated version of him whenever he gets Sarah's attention with this "smartmouth blatter", though Sarah doesn't seem to mind the comedy shows at all. Nevertheless, it's not like Edd and Jimmy are enemies. Age: 15 Favourites: Sarah, fluffyness, art, dancing Dislikes: pain, hurt, horror movies Jonny 2x4 Ever since Plank left the scene, Jonny lost weight and the others claim he is unhappy, though he says different. Whenever someone mentions Plank or asks where he is, Jonny gets nervous and walks away. Not that many care, but the Eddies once tried to make him talk and sell him a new friend (again), but to their suprise he didn't submit at all. His new passion is listening to all kinds of music; he basicly doesn't have anything better to do. Age: 17 Favourites: music, soccer Dislikes: mentioning Plank Lee Concerning Eddy's posture, Eddy isn't the only one enjoying it. Lee was always known to like Eddy for his cuteness (?!), but she loves a man that has more testosterone than she has. Even though Eddy isn't scared for her anymore and her attempts to get his attention fail, that isn't a sign for Lee to stop trying. She fancies dresses and spotted/white clothing the most, and she styled her hair. She's the opposite of Eddy, so it seems. Age: 19 Favourites: Eddy Dislikes: rejection, school Marie How attractive she may seem, Marie never lost her bad manners. Good enough to turn every man off. She's still filled with witty jokes and remarks, and is mean (close to evil) towards everyone, even her sisters. Except towards Edd. She is disturbingly nice towards "her man"; doing scary things like petting him when she enters the classroom, walking past his desk and tickling his chin, without saying a word and nothing but a small, almost invisible grin on her face, leaving Edd heavily confused and frightened every time. Marie's hair grew and she often wears her dad's old brown jacket. He apparently left it behind, similar to the bathrobes. Age: 19 Favourites: Edd Dislikes: rejection, school May May turned into a very fashionable girl since she never wears the same costume twice. Same goes for her hairdo's. Even though she still fancies Ed, she's actually more busy with improving herself. Any "love" between her and Edd hasn't been mentioned in this series. According to the artist Hanky Panky Hullabaloo doesn't suggest anything. Age: 19 Favourites: Ed Dislikes: rejection, school Fanfiction There exists an unfinished fanfiction of "Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool" which is to be found at Fanfiction.net, though it is not the real story. It doesn't have a "real" story and the episodes and drawings are completely random, while there are certain returning aspects. Art Few comics are made. Most are drawings with random situations or just introductions to a character's new art concept. Episodes As the series has only just begun, there aren't many episodes out. Only one clip containing the older Eds carries the name "episode", while it was supposed to be a "What is Love?/Night at the Roxbury" parody. There is at least one other clip which contains the Highschool Edd, and is a parody of the video "Dodgson Here!" At least 2 original, big-sized episodes are planned to be made. Depending on popularity and appreciation it will become a real fan series. Auditioning for voiceacting is still open, but the artist announced that at least Ed, Edd and Eddy already have a voiceactor. Animations are currently to be found on YouTube, the spoilers for upcoming animations often at Deviantart. Current Voiceactors *Ed: Ethan Gilstrap *Edd: Danimation *Eddy: Ethan Gilstrap *Kevin: Danimation *Nazz: Danerboots *Rolf: ThatGuyinTheBack *Jimmy: Galiwen (?) *Sarah: Galiwen (?) *Jonny: IVefarious *Lee: *Marie: Zeakari *May: Comments There are different reactions about Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool. Most comments are about Edd's appearance; it has been said he has "emo" features, based on the "What is Love?" parody. The artist often replied to comments like these: "First of all, there is no such thing as "emo", secondly, Edd's grey skin is normal since they are '''in a car', at night. The hair that falls afront of his eyes all the time was just a mistake I made; I was animating, Edd makes a movement, I make every part of his body follow him, and the hair just happened to cover his face everytime. I basicly wasn't such a terrific animator back then."'' Eddy's height/appearance and Ed's glasses were appreciated, even though people ended up having the wrong thoughts about them. "Eddy is tall, so people ask me why he's fat (?!). Ed has glasses, so people assume he is smart. People have stereotypical thoughts, and even though I have them too, it pisses me off that most of us aren't able to look further than someone's outside. If people want to believe only what they see, they can go ahead. But I am making this series, so I know how they really are and I'll prove that having black hair doesn't mean you're "emo". Seriously." Trivia *The Eds fixed the old van from the garbage dump. *Eddy smokes. *Eddy's Highschool design might be one of the few "older Eddy's" where he's actually grown/big. *Edd stopped name tagging the possessions in his room, but the old ones are still present. *A running gag is that Ed's birthday seems to be coming up, but it never does. *Eddy has a ferret named "Teddy". *Ed has his own car, even though it's a simple old green dusty truck. *Edd is the only Ed who doesn't have a drivers license. *Sarah has a noticeable mature appearance for a 12-year-old. *The cap Kevin's wearing is the same cap the artist once had. *Rolf's sweater is a sweater the artist still has. *Rolf is tutoring Ed how to take care of his farm, so he can do something else someday. *Jimmy doesn't have any braces anymore. *Nazz had a crush on Edd in the first Highschool concept, but after the Big Picture Show aired the artist decided to scrap it. *Nazz still can't spell. *''Tim Collins'' was Edd's first voiceactor. He voiced Edd in the first original "EDD IS HERE" *Afterwards Edd was dubbed by Ethan Gilstrap in the video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)". *The video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)" exists entirely out of audition files send in by Ethan Gilstrap. *In the new "EDD IS HERE" Anastasia's current voiceactor, Danimation, was requested. *The old "EDD IS HERE" is available for download. External links Videos: *Introduction to all the characters (old) *Sneak peek to one of the future episodes *The "What is Love" Episode Images: *''-secret-'' Highschool Image 1 (never uploaded) *The Japanese Ed, Edd and Eddy Highschool (Ei, Eii 'n Eiji) See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory *Teddy *Ei, Eii n Eiji Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series